Sexy Fairytale Ending
by SecretBlackMagic
Summary: He noticed her a long time ago. Her supple body playing a key role in all of his dirty thoughts. That stupid book merely made it all fall together. A sexy fairytale ending. Smut with a touch humor. BixLu Lemon One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or this book (it's a fake name anyways). Enjoy! **

"Hey Bickslow! You mind dropping this off at Lucy's place? And tell her I really liked it pleaseeeee!"

A thick brown book thumped into his chest as he caught a glimpse of Levy hurrying out of the guild with Gajeel dragging her away.

Being the pervert he is, he instantly knew (or so thought) of them rushing off to have some weird rough sex they love in secret. Laughing he nodded goodbye to his teammates as he sauntered down the street in his bouncy gait. Levy better be lucky he was going this way for the wood shop a few blocks from the blonde's house.

Speaking of which, he'd only been there about four times and barely remembered the way. Surely it was the blue and white building that was next to that odd brown place right? What was it on Shamrock Street?

After finally finding the place and getting to the door, he rasped his knuckle against the grain of it loudly, "Hey Lucy! Open up in there! I came with this dumb book."

He scanned the title, "It's uh...The Chronciles of Vladimir and Lucifer. The fuck?"

Saying the last part to himself he pounded on the door again. After getting impatient he decided she wasn't home or sleep and tried the handle which was surprisingly open.

A grin spread across his face as he stepped inside the warm, girly abode, "Well what the fuck do ya know? It's open."

He walked around slowly a bit, taking in new details he'd never seen before. Bickslow smacked at the cat themed clock's tail before setting the book on her desk in her room.

"Hmm...Where could she actually be?"

Bickslow was on his way out again when he passed the cracked bathroom door, seeing that the light was on. "Geez I wonder if her light bill is high because of this."

Just as he was about to reach in and flip it off a soft moan curled into the warm air. Bickslow paused, confused at the sound, so he waited and listened.

Sure enough he was rewarded with another soft moan along with a squelch sound. His perverted kind was confusedly picturing Lucy masturbating in the tub. Oh how sexy it'd be...if only she actually would.

His eyes peered through the cracked door, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. But what he saw sent wave after wave of heat rushing to his cheeks and groin.

There was Lucy, in all her golden glory laid in the tub with her legs spread wide and hands in the apex of her thighs. Her eyes were mere slits as she continued to thrust her fingers deeply inside herself, twisting and turning, arching her back and moaning, sighing in content.

Bickslow couldn't take it anymore, an erection throbbed painfully in his pants. He had wanted Lucy for quite some time but didn't wanna just pounce on her. She must not have liked him if she was around Natsu a lot.

Lucy gave a weak cry as her fingers rubbed a sweet spot inside her again, throwing her head back, "Ahhhhh Bickslooooowwwww..."

Wait, what?!

Said man snapped out of his lust filled haze to look at her seriously, now realizing his face was pushed flush against the door to stare. The oblivious blonde masturbated away, fingering herself into euphoria with a bit of nipple play.

Now that she had cum, she basked in the small afterglow before slowly washing up. Bickslow couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips as he watched the towel rub across her supple breasts and plump thighs, disappearing under the water for a few seconds before rounding her petite feet.

When she stood and turned for the towel atop the toilet, he slid back into a dark patch of wall between her bedroom and bathroom. Lucy emerged, a small smile on her lips and a hand too snugly pressed against her breasts.

Bickslow couldn't help but be intoxicated by her sweet smell. Even more so when she swayed her full hips as she walked blindly past him into her bedroom, stalking silently only a step behind her until she turned to close her door.

Her eyes flew open in surprise and she opened her mouth to scream but Bickslow pinned her to the back of the door and sealed his lips over hers. They roughly kissed, she willingly returning it in a heartbeat.

He ripped away in lustful passion, "So Lucy? Tell me why you look so damn hot while you finger yourself to me?"

She blushed bright red, "H-How did you..."

He smirked, "Your door was unlocked. Now shut up and lemme fuck you - that'll teach you for not locking your door."

Before she could reply he attacked her lips again, sliding his tongue between her teeth and holding her close by the waist, particularly crushing her into him as he grinded into her. She moaned into his mouth, her hands clutching his shoulders before locking behind his neck.

When she needed air he merely inched his head down to her neck, nipping at the creamy skin. Lucy giggled, a light sound, and he grinned madly at it. His cool tongue trail across her throat until he licked a patch above her collarbone which made her yank on his shirt tighter.

Grinning and licking, he made her moan a few times more before she began to push her breasts up to his face, guiding his head down more. Not quite reaching them, he merely hoisted her up, pinning her to the wall as their groins bumped intimately together.

Her bare womanhood slicked over his clothed hard-on making him suck in a breath. Lucy grinned, moving her hips to create friction that drove him crazy. In his power struggle to not ravage her, he clamped his mouth down on a pert, pink nipple, sucking and licking for all they were worth.

That instantly made the blonde shudder, moaning out his name again, "Hah Bickslooowwww lick em both. Please!"

The breathless talking was so sexy Bickslow's perverted mind wouldn't even be able to believe it. When both nipples were sopping wet with saliva they fiercely kissed again, griping each other as he carried her to the bed.

His shirt came off and she instantly tried to flip them over. Chuckling he rolled them over so he laid comfortably on his back and she straddled him. For good measure he bounced her a bit, making her lower lips slap against his erection and earning a gasp.

Now her eyes were clouded with lust as well and she leaned down, pressed her breasts against his stomach and taking his little nipples between her teeth. Licking the way down his abs, his hips thrusting up involuntarily, she finally reached his pants. Becoming a little sex kitten she feigned an innocent pout and rubbed the tent in his pants, earning a low groan.

Her dainty hands kept rubbing him, and he laid an arm over his eyes, "Ohhhhhh shit! Fuck Lucy suck it already!"

Giggling to herself she undid them and slid em down, surprised to see him free balling. A blush tinted her cheeks as his member nearly smacked her in the face. It was thick, tanned, and impressively long.

"Are you gonna keep staring or suck it?"

She looked up to see him smirking down at her, sitting up on his elbows. Reaching down, Bickslow gave himself a few strokes before guiding it to Lucy's lips. The blonde instantly hummed and fell in love, no matter how many times she tried to think different she loved the feel of a penis sliding down her throat.

"Mmmm...Ahhhh... Yeah suck it for big daddy Luce. Gimme all ya got. You're hungry for my cock aren't ya? I can see it in your face. And I want you to swallow ALL my cum."

Lucy worked faster, deep throating all 11 inches of his glory. Bickslow's hand came down and gripped the silky tresses, guiding her head up and down faster. Finally he shoved her head down, his cum shooting into the back of her throat, "Swallow it!"

Shot after shot of his hot, sticky cum emptied into her mouth, some spilling from the edges. When she was done swallowing, he reached down and yanked her up to his chest, rolling them over.

Jamming two fingers into her entrance, she moaned whole heartedly. The pace was mild and sensual, his fingers rubbing around expertly and hitting every spot possible, going deeper than she could.

When it was almost too good he pulled the fingers away, sliding down until his mouth was at her thighs. Spreading them wide, Bickslow slid his abnormally long tongue inside of her, licking anywhere it would reach. Lucy's hands gripped at the helmet before yanking it off to grip his hair.

Her body trembled, shuddering completely when he swept it over her clit, sending an array of colors into her vision. His tongue swept her higher and higher, sending her body sailing through heaven and tensing up. After the quick climax he looked up, licking and drinking down her juices.

Lucy was about to say something when he held out two fingers covered in thick white cum. Her face glowed red when they disappeared between his lips and down his throat, "You're so delicious Lucy."

His voice was deep and husky, his strong arms caging her in as he hovered above her, eyes locked together. A smirk curled his lips up, "Ya ready for this baby? Because I've been ready for a long ass time."

Lucy bit her lip in thought as she glanced to the side. Finally deciding, she nodded up at him, resting her hands on this shoulders, "If it's you, I'll always be ready too."

At that statement, a blush set across the man's face and his breath caught in his throat. Her heavenly face gazed up at him, eyes glittering in the moonlight and smile as bright as ever. Her blonde hair fell in a golden halo around her glowing skin. In such a short amount of time, the celestial wizard had captured his heart.

He saw her look at him confused, "What's wrong, Bickslow?"

There was a pause as he stared, naked between the legs of a naked goddess. How couldn't Natsu have claimed this woman yet? Shaking the stuffy thoughts from his head, Bickslow reached down between them, rubbing the head of his penis up and down her slit before slowly entering.

"G-g...gah! Hah!...ahhh...ouch! Hmmmmm..."

A smirk broke across his face, he loved hearing such cute sounds come from such cute lips. Easing inside all the way, he paused again, letting her relax. Once she had loosened her hold on him, he pulled out only to slide back in, creating a rhythm.

Her insides were so deliciously warm and tight, swallowing him up eagerly. It made him groan and lean his head back. "Oh. Fuuuuucck what I wouldn't give to just ram into you right noooowwwwww!"

His hips jerked a bit at trying to keep a mild pace. He was not expecting to feel her hips buck up against him, "Faster, please."

Happy to hear that, he spread her legs wider and grabbed her ankles, forcing her legs up on either side of her head. This new position combined with a new angle and speed had her feeling amazing. "GAAAAHHHH! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaaaah! Ahhhh Bickslow it! Feels! So! Fucking good! Gimme more please!"

Grinning like the madman he was, Bickslow thrust harder into her, "You like this don't you? You like being fucked this hard, huh? C'mon tell me. Tell me you love my dick inside you. Lemme hear you say it from those plump lips."

Lucy sighed in ecstasy, a red blush staining her cheeks, "I..hah, I love your, haaaah, dick inside me."

With a growl, he turned her, dropping one leg and throwing the other up on top of his shoulder. "HHHAAAAAAHHHHH BICKSLOW! Ah shit! Ah shit! Mmmmm I love it! Gah! Kyah! Ahhmmmmmmmm!"

He outright laughed and reached down with his other hand to twist her nipples, adding to her pleasure. The brown orbs rolled back behind her lids, mouth popping open and tongue lolling out. Her lower lips spasmed and he could tell she was cumming.

When it ended, he slid out and smiled down at her. Lucy's chest lifted up and down rapidly as she struggled to calm her breathing. Her eyes finally refocused on him grinning, "What?"

"You're so cute...We ain't done yet princess. I haven't cum yet and I wanna hear you scream yourself hoarse."

With that, she was suddenly flipped over and he slammed into her hard. She arched her back and he dug his fingers into her hips, moving her against him with more force than needed. "Kyaaaaahhh~~! Why so haaarrd?"

Ignoring her question he leaned over her, cupping and tugging at the giant breasts that swung with each thrust. His long tongue traced her ear, "Tell me you love this cock. Tell me you love this big, thick cock inside your little princess pussy."

Lucy was beyond embarrassed but it all felt so wonderful to be dirty like this, "I-I love your cock inside m-my princess pussy! BICKSLOW!"

Said man was breathing hard and nearing his limit. Straightening his back and pumping himself as hard and fast as he could within her. The coil inside was so tightly wound and ready to pop. At the last minute Bickslow grabbed Lucy by the breasts and held her flush against his chest, both of them kneeling as he continued to hammer inside from behind.

Her nails reached back and grabbed at the taunt neck and shoulder muscles as she came hard for the third time, "B-B-b...Bickslow...gah."

"Nngh. Lu-Lucyyyyyy. Gaaahhhhhh!"

His white-hot semen shot deep within her, filling her up with him as the plug. In the room was only the sound of their hard breathing.

"How...was that Princess?"

Lucy turned to look at him from over her shoulder, "Bickslow..."

He was confused at the weird look she shot him, "What is it?"

The two shared a look. It was as if they had gotten put into some only world that held only them. That was when she acted.

Turning around completely, Lucy pressed her lips to Bickslow's with renewed passion, tackling him to the bed. The man beneath made no move to stop her, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close.

She broke away first, cheeks flaming red, "I've been wanting this night for a long time so I could tell you this..."

Bickslow quirked a brow, "Tell me what, princess?"

"That...I love you!"

There was silence after her confession, his eyes wide. The blonde took it the wrong way and sat up, tears in her eyes, "I knew you didn't feel the same way. But I just couldn't help it. I'm ssoooo stupid!"

Her shoulders shook as she wept. A hand gently rested against her sodden cheek, caressing it lightly. "Don't be an airhead Lucy. Because...I love you too. I never thought I'd see the day that I would actually love someone like I do now. So thank you for tonight."

She was pulled back down where he kissed away the tears before kissing her lips. The mage sniffled, "Stay the night with me?" "Hah. Wasn't planning on going anywhere. You're my princess. And all because of a book."

That wasn't quite right, "What book?"

The Fairy Tail man pulled away, "The one...Levy said you let her borrow. That's why I'm here."

Lucy shook her head, "She never...Damn. I know what she did. LEEEEVVYYYYYYYY!"

((Outside in a bush))

Giggles were heard as a short teenager heard her name being yelled, "Lu-chan is quite the dirty girl. That plan worked perfectly eh Gajeel?"

The tall, burly man merely smirked down at her, his eyes glinting, "Yeah but...all this smell of sex has got me in the mood. I'm taking you home with me Shrimp."

With a flick of the wrist she was atop his shoulder and giggling all the way back home.

**~SecretBlackMagic~ is out **


End file.
